


Chocolate Milk

by CherryPieInTheImpala



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bartender Castiel, Hipster Dean, M/M, Short One Shot, Tumblr Prompt, by short i mean like REALLY short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 10:31:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5001301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryPieInTheImpala/pseuds/CherryPieInTheImpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Yes, I know this is a bar but you’re a rlly hot bartender and I panicked and said “cHOCOLATE MILK” when you asked me what I wanted to drink, now I just want to crawl away and hide forever” au</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate Milk

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of [this post](http://jiriboys.tumblr.com/post/113853756744/its-late-and-im-v-tired-but-here-are-some-more) on tumblr. Sorry if it sucks, I'm having really bad writer's block lately. Enjoy!

“…chocolate milk?”

Dean was sweating as he pushed his glasses back up on his face. That’s not what he meant to say. He fucked up, he completely fucked up.

“Sir, you do realize you’re in a bar right?”

He knew that, of course he did. What he didn’t know was that the bartender would be so goddamn _cute._ His electric blue eyes contrasted with the dark mess of hair that stuck up in all different directions on his head.

“Sir?”

Say _something_ , idiot, he’s talking to you.

Dean opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. The bartender continued to look at him with a puzzled expression on his face.

“Um, I, that’s not…shit.” Dean said, nervously twisting the hem of his shirt between his fingers.

However the bartender smiled, grinning from ear to ear, his eyes crinkling at the corners. He turned around and proceeded to do something that Dean couldn’t see. He turned back to him, placing a glass on the counter.

“What’s this?” Dean asked, his fingers wrapping around the tall glass. He brought the beverage to his lips and took a sip.

_No. Fucking. Way._

“Chocolate milk?” Dean asked in a completely baffled tone. _Did this guy seriously just give him a glass of chocolate milk? What the fuck?_

“It’s a weird request, but I’ve honestly had worse. Plus, I don’t disappoint,” the bartender said, winking at Dean.

Dean just stared at him in disbelief. And then he started laughing, his head falling back as his chest rumbled with joy. He composed himself, wiping a forming tear from his eye, and looked up at the bartender.

“I’m Dean, Dean Winchester,” he said, extending his hand.

The bartender smiled and completed the gesture, “Castiel Novak.”

“Well Castiel, I’ve thoroughly managed to embarrass myself in front of you at least once tonight, so I may as well screw it and go for the second. Would you like to join me and get something proper to drink?” Dean asked Castiel, his voice unwavering.

Castiel hesitated but smiled again, “I get off in 5 minutes, think you can wait?”

“As long as you don’t run off with the next guy who asks for chocolate milk,” Dean smirked.

“Oh don’t worry. Like I already told you, I don’t disappoint,” Castiel said, picking up an empty glass and walking off. Dean could only laugh and blush like a virgin.

_Fucking chocolate milk._


End file.
